Another Ending, Another Forever
by tHe fAllEn AnGels
Summary: Daisy leaves Tom after years of neglects and runs into the arms of an old lover?  Suck at summaries but the story is better than the summary. Comments Pls. :
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It's a wonder how each decision in your life can change and shape your future for the better and sometimes for the worse. My life before seems like I was missing something even though I had everything. I could never figure it out what I was missing, I had no intention to find it, but it found me on a summer's day…


	2. A crack in the foundations

I heard the distinctive steps approaching the living room. Soon, Gatsby and Nick appeared with Tom by their sides.

"Oh, go make us a cold drink, it's rather hot in here," I sighed.

As Tom went to fetch the drinks I got up and walked over to where Gatsby was, and pulled his face down to kiss him on the mouth.

"You know I love you," I murmured, drowning in Gatsby's hypnotizing blue eyes.

I returned back to my chair and called out to my daughter.

"Bles-sed pre-cious," I crooned stretching my arms out to her, "come to your own mother that loves you."

I noticed Gatsby stare. It felt like ice as if he could not believe the existence of my daughter.

Tom came back with the drinks and said that luncheon was ready.

"Oh!" I cried after everyone was finished with their meals, "what shall we do with ourselves this afternoon?"

"Let's all go to town!" I suggested breaking the silence.

Gatsby's magical eyes drifted to mine, and we stared intently at each other as if we were the only ones in this huge world and not caring if Tom was staring at us.

Tom's voice boomed thought the dining hall. "All right! Lets all go to town!" He got up out of his chair and called the butler to get our car. A wedding white Royce Rolls Sliver Ghost. As Tom rose from his chair, Gatsby stood up to excuse himself to get his car.

Tom placed his rather large hands on my back and led me to our car. But I stepped out from the circle and walked close to Gatsby, touching his coat and lightly placing a hand on his arm.

"I'll go with Gatsby and you take Nick and Jordan," I ordered as I turned away from Tom and followed Gatsby to his rich green colored Bentley Coupe.

"It's sad, isn't it?" Gatsby pointed to the wasteland. Looking at the waste land was like watching a silent movie. There was no color, it was grey and hazy, just like my life. For a minute, I sat there staring at Gatsby and reverted my gaze back to the scenery. New York was approaching from the horizon of the Brooklyn Bridge, inching closer, when it suddenly hit me. With Gatsby, everything turned to color, the haze was gone and I could see clearer. I felt the wind blowing against my hair and I felt incredibly free.

"Anything is possible in New York," I murmured as I placed my head on Gatsby shoulders and felt him stroke my hair.

I untied my scarf from my neck and let it fly loose. I watched it drift in the sky as the wind carried it further and further away. It was like watching your soul fly away. There wasn't enough room for anymore mistakes and regrets. As we made way into New York City Center I felt renewed.


	3. When it starts falling apart

Tom, Nick and Jordan were already waiting for us in front of The Plaza Hotel. A young man wearing a dark, maroon red-ish uniform with white gloves, led us to our floor. The room was big, dim and stuffy. I took off my gloves and unlatched the window letting some air into the room.

Nick took a seat on the sofa furthest away from Tom. Jordan obviously sat next to Nick while Gatsby and Tom sat opposite each other and started what seemed to be a staring competition.

"Oh! Tom dear, go and call room service to fetch us some cool drinks to cool us from this horrible heat! And get me my Mint Julep!"

I turned to the mirror fixing my hair that was blown array from the wind on the trip.

"It's a swell suite," Jordan whispered, her breath making the air hotter and making everybody stifle a small laugh.

"Open another widow," I commanded without turning around.

"There isn't any left," Nick pointed out.

"Then we better telephone for an axe-"

Tom cut me off impatiently, like a stuffy old man. "The only thing to do is forget about the heat, YOU make it ten times worse by crabbing on about it." I pouted at Tom, who was unrolling a bottle of whisky from the towel that the middle aged stubby man just brought in with a bucket of ice.

Before I could say anything Gatsby's rich deep voice bounced off the walls of the room. "Why don't you leave her alone old sport? You're the one who wanted to go to town."

The moment of silence was deafening. Tom intense stare seemed to be burning Gatsby's soul to ashes. His hands were gripping the neck of the whiskey bottle tighter and tighter while Gatsby's hands were gripping on the arms of the sofa. Each of them seemed to be on freeze frame, like a picture of two men ready for war, but missing the arms and metal hats. The tense moment was broken by the telephone book slipping from its nail, landing on the carpeted floor with a soft, but loud thud that caused Nick and Jordan to both jump from their seats.

Nick reached for the book, but Gatsby's hands beat him to it.

"I've got it old sport," Gatsby said breaking the silence.

"That's a great expression of yours," Tom commented piercingly.

Gatsby looked at him unknowingly "what is it?"

"This old sport business, where you get it from?"

I stopped them before anything could get as heated as the air.

"Now see here Tom," I turned away form the mirror and look directly at Tom, "if you are going to make personal remarks I won't stay here a minute. I'll call up to order some ice for the mint julep."

I walked swiftly over to the phone hanging on the patterned wall when Tom's hand gripped me on my arm.

"You think I don't see it! You think I'm dumb?" Tom shouted with such force that the glasses on the tables vibrated. He ripped the phone off the wall with such force that some of the wallpaper came off too. The telephone flew across the room and when it landed on the floor it gave a ringing noise.

"Oh please," I pleaded to Tom desperately, "you're causing a row. Please have a little self control!"

Tom repeated my words incredulously, "Self control? I suppose the latest thing to do is sit back and let Mr. nobody from Nowhere mess around with your wife. At lest a dirty bootlegger like you whose going to get his Chicago overcoat soon!" Tom spit the last words as if it was poison in his mouth. "I bet people like you have even seen Chicago lightning!"

"Tom, please don't, let's all go home and forget about it all!" I knew it was useless pleading to Tom. He had a temper of his own, and a stubbornness like over cooked meat of a cow.

Nick rose from his chair and agreed with me , "Come on Tom, nobody wants a drink."

Tom, still staring at Gatsby said, "I want to know what Gatsby has to say."

"Your wife doesn't love you at all," Gatsby go up from his chair and moved over to the window. The sun was covered by the clouds, trying to find a way through.

Automatically Tom exclaimed, "That's crazy! You're crazy! She loves me, right Daisy?" He looked at me, his stare getting softer and softer each time as if he was trying to silently plead with me. He could not bring himself to admit that he needed me. It was only his eyes that spoke the truth. But I had given him one too many chances to love me as if I was the only girl in the world.

"No." I spoke those words I never dared to say. I turned around to face the window. I could see the clouds moving away from the sun. The sunlight was becoming brighter and brighter. I found my missing bit, Jay Gatsby, and he was standing in arms reach. Now was the moment that mattered most.

"I only married Tom because I was sick of waiting for Gatsby. I thought he'll never come back. In my heart I only ever loved one person. That was Gatsby. But no matter what I could not marry Gatsby at that time because rich girls don't marry poor boys." There I had said it and for the first time I found my way through the clouds and broke the chain that was forever binding me from my happiness. A burst of sunlight filled the room as the clouds moved away form the sun.

Tom took two big heavy breaths, "Daisy what's going on? I want to hear all about it."

"I told you what's going on," Gatsby started "Going on for five years-and you don't know."

Tom turned me around to face him, his brown eyes blazing with anger. In his eyes, I could see a hint of fear. "You've been going with him for five years?"

"No, not seeing," Gatsby pointed out, "but all these five years we've loved each other."

I looked Tom in the eyes, "I had enough, I had enough of this marriage. At least with Gatsby he never goes off with another like you have. He loves me with all his heart and I do too. He's the only one who is truly devoted to me. "

"Daisy please-"

I cut Tom off, "don't you think I don't know, all those trips to New York, the empty jewelry box, the fifth and unwanted guest during dinner, I gave my love, but you threw it away, you used it and drained it out of me." I felt the burden in my heart disappear. Two warm and loving arms wrapped around me.

"It's all over now Daisy love," Gatsby's magical voice whispered In my ear. I looked at Nick and Jordan, with appealing eyes. "That's what love is," I thought, "being together and loving each other with no other."

"I'll take better care of you now," Tom said with his eyes soft and warm. It was not going to trick me now.

"No, it's too late to fix anything Tom." With Gatsby's arms around me we fled the room down the elevators and into the sunset of New York. Anything is possible.


	4. Epilouge: to a new begining

Epilogue

I sat down the empty glass on the pool side table as Nick and Jordan appeared from the doorway with Gatsby by their sides. Jordan was holding a baby in her arms. I rose up from my chair and floated towards them with my baby in my arms.

"Oh! How lovely! All my favorite people are here!"

"Nick darling! How's the west? Did they miss me?" I lightly kissed Nick and Jordan on their cheeks.

"Oh they were all wearing black!" Nick joked. "the whole town gone crazy!"

"Jordan how's the baby? Aw! Isn't he cute?"

"A perfect match for Little Lizzy," Jordan replied, nodding her head towards the baby in my arms. We all laughed.

"Then, shall we plan the wedding now?" Gatsby joked back.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Little Daisy ran up to Gatsby's arms and Gatsby caught her in perfect sync. "Look!" she held up two blood red roses and gave them to Nick and Jordan.

The butler came in and announced that lunch was ready.

Gatsby, with one arm free placed an arm around me and led me to the lunch table. Everything was perfect now. If I could I would freeze this moment, the dashing blue sky with splashes of white , and put it in a picture frame and hang it in the main entrance to show to the world that Daisy Gatsby is the happiest girl in the world.

Gatsby and I headed out to the dock with our fingers entwined, after we put the children to sleep. From a distance I saw the Green Light and realized that the Green Light brought us together in the end. Without the Green Light, Gatsby would not have believed and dreamed of this beautiful light. So we beat on, me and my missing half Jay Gatsby, boats against current, borne back ceaselessly into the future.


End file.
